


You

by Jess_Love



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alec will do anything in the name of love, Attempted Murder, Bookstore Owner Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Malec, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence, based off the show You on Netflix, i'm writing this as I rewatch the episodes so I'll add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love
Summary: Based off the Netflix series You.This series caught my interest because of how similar it was too the writing I usually make. If you haven't watched it, it's about a guy named Joe who falls in love with a girl that goes by the name of Beck and to show his love, stalks and kills in her name.Well, this is the Malec version. I change a lot of things, but the premise is relatively the same.Alec is the manager of a bookstore where he meets Magnus, a quirky and outgoing college student wanting to break into the world of fashion. The pair click almost instantly, but Alec knows he'll have to work to keep Magnus' attention, and he's willing to do anything to do so.





	1. Intro

It was a regular day in the Morning Star, the smell of old books and loose parchment comforting to the few people exploring the book store. The bells hanging on top of the door jingled, loud in the quiet store. A burst of fresh air rushes in. Alec looked up from where he was organizing books on the shelves.

 

_**Hello there** _

 

**_Who are you?_ **

**_Based on your vibe, a student._ **

**_Your clothes are tight. You want to be seen, noticed._ **

**_Ok, I bite_ **

**_The neon pink of your shirt stands out against in this dark and dreary place. Your clothes are expensive, all name brand actually._ **

Alec watched as the man bumped into another patreon, barely mumbling an apology.

 

_**You’re distracted and it seems like you’d rather be anywhere than here, and you murmur your first word to me.** _

 

“Hey.” The man started, “Do you work here?”

 

**_...He’s taller than I thought_ **

 

A small smile graces Alec’s lips. “Guilty.”

 

“Can I help you find something?” Alec asks.

 

“Of Mice and Men.” The man replies.

 

Alec quirks a brow. “For school?”

 

The man tilted his head. He looked Alec up and down. “How did you guess?”

 

Alec shrugged as he searched the shelves. “You don’t seem like the type to read a book like that unprompted.”

 

“I’m not sure how to take that?”

 

“Sorry, i just assumed that if you were to handpick a book yourself, it’d be one filled with adventure and excitement. Maybe even some fantasy.”

 

The man bites his lips to hide a small smile.

 

_**So I was right.** _

 

“Follow me.”

 

Alec leads him to the classical books and plucks it off the shelf. The man takes the book into his hand. He looks as if he’s debating something. He takes a breath before speaking.

 

“I don’t usually take the time to read anything unless it’s an instagram post. Assuming that your crack at my taste in books is right-”

 

**_And it is._ **

 

“What… What would you recommend?”

 

“Inkheart.” Alec says without thinking. “It’s right over here, actually.”

 

The man followed Alec into the next aisle and watched his blue eyes glide over the spines of the books. Alec pretends not to notice the man checking him out.  Alec looks up and point to book towards the top.

 

“You can reach that, right?”

 

The man looks up and reaches to grab the red book.

 

**_He’s flexing his muscles and I can see his nipples through his shirt… You want me to want you, don’t you? If this was a movie, I’d grab you and we’d go at it right in the stack._ **

 

Alec watched as the man read the blurb on the back and hum.

 

“Yes, this does seem pretty interesting.” The man opened to the first page and read the first couple of paragraphs. The sound of the bell rings throughout the store and Alec steps back.

 

“I’m going to be in the front. You can look around if you want anything else.” he said with a smile.

 

Alec was at the counter, watching as the customer he’d just rang up turned and made his way to the door. Her spot was quickly replaced with the Man from earlier, sporting a wide grin.

 

“I’m getting it.” He announced.

 

Alec smiled, happy that his recommendation was accepted. He began the check out process, promising the man that he would not be disappointed. Jace came out of glass central office and peered down at the counter.

 

“Of Mice and Men. Good choice. You know, Steinbeck actually wrote the story based on his own life?”

 

“I’m only reading this for a grade.” The man quickly informed the blond. Jace let out a small oh and walked off. Alec shared a secret smile with the man as he was handed a credit card.

 

**_You have enough cash to cover this, but you want me to know your name._ **

“Magnus Bane?”

 

Magnus smiled. “Yes, that’s my real name. My parents were pretty… creative with naming us. But everyone just calls me the Bane of their existence.” Alec chuckled.

 

Magnus read the tag on Alec’s apron.

 

“And you’re Alec, Alexander I’m assuming.”

 

The sound of his full name would usually annoy him but to his surprise it sounded absolutely delicious falling from those painted lips.

 

“Yep. Lightwood. Everyone calls me Alec.” They both smiled and Alec put the books in a brown paper bag and set it in front of Magnus on the counter.

 

“Well… aren’t you going to wish me a good day.”

 

Alec chuckled, “You have a nice day, Magnus.”

 

“You have one yourself, Alec.”

 

They shook hands and before he knew it, Alec was staring at the man’s broad back.

 

_**You smiled and laughed at my jokes, the one’s Jace always tells me never to say. You asked for my name and gave me yours.** _

 

“Did he give you his number? He was fucking you with his eyes the whole time.” Jace grinned behind the glass door. Alec scoffed at his crude way of speaking.

 

“No, he was just being nice.” Alec corrected.

 

Jace shook his head. “You need to google him.”

 

“Isn’t that a little much?” Alec asked, knowing that he was already 10 steps ahead.

 

“Listen if you wanna score, then you gotta act.”

 

Alec sighed and stacked a couple left behind books onto the cart and began rolling away.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be in cookbooks. But for work, not fun. I swear.”

**_If you need me, I’ll be in cookbooks. But for work, not fun. I swear._ **

**_He’s so predictable. At the end of the day, people are really just disappointing, aren’t they?_ **

He pushed the cart to the windows and looked outside. He spotted Magnus running across the street in his expensive shoes, jumping over the puddles left over from the rain from the previous night.

 

**_But are you, Magnus? Are you?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when Alec finally made his way home, puddles left by the light shower earlier that day. Alec watched on with a curious look while he crossed the street, seeing a couple make out on car outside of his apartment building. He looked away.

 

**_Yes, People find “the one”_ **

 

**_I believe in that, out of 7 billion people there has to be someone meant for me. I try to stay open._ **

 

**_I-I was in love once, you know? He broke my heart, Magnus._ **

 

**_Ugh, he really did a number on me._ **

 

Alec glanced out of the corner of his eye at the couple as he passed them, but they didn’t even notice him. They were in their own world, untouchable. 

 

**_I should’ve seen the signs, but we never do when we’re in love huh?_ **

 

Alec jogged into the building. He quickly went up the stair and made his way up to his room.

 

**_Exhibit A. Maia and Jordan._ **

 

As Alec got closer to his room, he saw Rafael, his 10 year old neighbor reading on the steps besides his apartment door. He could hear the yelling through the walls.

 

“I went out for a couple drinks. Get off my back.” Alec heard.

 

**_Maia’s a bartender. Always wanted to become a marine biologist, but she had Rafael at a young age. Life happens I guess._ **

 

“Leave me alone! You’re on your phone…”

 

**_You think that Maia knew Jordan was a shitbag when she fell in love?_ **

**_No, she thought he was a prince, here to sweep her off her feet._ **

 

“Hey Rafael.” Alec greeted the boy with a smile. 

 

“‘Sup Alec.”

 

**_And now, her life isn’t the only one that’s ruined._ **

 

“Leave me alone!” Alec heard Maia scream. “Why is it such a chore for you to come home!?” 

 

Alec turned to look at the boy. “Is everything ok?”

 

Rafael shrugged, “yeah, they’re just talking…”

 

Alec felt bad for the kid. He really didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t his mistake, yet he had to face the consequences of a soured and abusive relationship. Alec bit his lips, feeling sorry for the kid. His bushy eyebrows rose as he smiled, impressed.

 

“Wow, You’re burning through that book.” It was something the two of them had in common. They both loved to read. 

 

“It’s a good book.” The boy replied with a smile.

 

Alec nodded. “Lemme know when you’re done and I’ll you another.”

 

As Alec turned to go into his apartment, he heard Maia yell at her ‘boyfriend’ to fuck off and leave. This wasn’t the type of environment anyone should be raised in. Alec sighed.

 

“You hungry?” Alec asked. In a way, Alec felt like he was responsible for the kid, afterall, who knows what would happen to him if he didn’t help him out.

 

“I just got this meatball sub, but I forgot that I had Thai leftovers. I was planning on just throwing it away…”

 

“...Are you sure, Alec?” The kid asked and to which Alec nodded.

 

He walked up to Rafael and smiled. “All for one and one for all.” he answered before turning and going into his apartment. 

 

**_The point is... love is tricky, Magnus. It makes us do absolutely crazy things._ **

 

There was no Thai food. Alec wandered around his apartment, putting on some music while he figured out what he could make for dinner. He ended up sitting in front of his laptop with salty crackers and some peanut butter. 

 

**_A guy needs to protect himself. I had to make sure you were safe, and your name just so happened to be a glorious start._ **

 

Alec went onto facebook and searched up the name that belonged to man that had been haunting him all day.

 

**_Not a lot of Magnus Banes. And there you were. The first search result, all of your profiles set to public._ **

 

Alec scrolled through Magnus’ facebook posts before switching over to Instagram using an @ he found on one of his posts. 

 

**_You want to be seen, heard, known._ **

 

**_Of course,_ **

 

**_I obliged_ **

 

**_Born in Indonesia, exotic… moved to New york… no siblings… no parents? Interesting. Looks like you don’t have any family here either…_ **

 

**_Did you come here to reinvent yourself?_ **

 

**_You’re going to university for design and want to be a fashion designer, cool. Too bad you’re minoring in douchebags… and you’re bisexual…_ **

 

**_You don’t seem to be doing much designing though, most of your feed is full of pictures of moments you won’t remember in 5 years…_ **

 

**_...and you post a lot, how much time do you spend on your phone?Honestly, that’s probably the least attractive thing about you._ **

 

**_I saw the picture of Inkheart on your page, but you didn’t mention me. I would be worried if you weren’t so superficial online._ **

 

**_You post picture that make you seem like a really hot, sexy, bendy- ok how many yoga classes did it take to be able to do that? Anyway, I think the fact that you didn’t share me with your followers only confirms that we really connected._ **

 

**_The next thing our little friend the internet gave me was your address._ **

 

Alec smiled as he found out where Magnus lived using a little reverse google image technology. And maybe it was a little too soon to be visiting each other’s houses and the like, but Alec needed to know that this wasn’t going to end up like his last relationship. 

 

~

 

And so there he was, walking on opposite street of Magnus’ apartment. 

 

**_There it is, with its big, naked windows._ **

 

Alec walked in time with Magnus through the glass. He didn’t even notice Alec staring up at him. Magnus walked around with a short towel around his waist looking down at his phone.

 

**_It’s nice.. Too nice actually. Expensive clothing aside, I think a new york apartment like this would be out of your budget… I’m think subsidized school housing._ **

 

**_Raziel! it’s like you’ve never seen a horror movie or even the news! If you just bent over a little bit then-_ **

 

Alec shook his head as he stood on the opposite side of the street. Unbelievable. 

 

Alec watched as Magnus disappeared further into his house. 

 

**_But you want people to watch, don’t you? A little bit of a exhibitionist, huh?_ **

**_I plan asking you about this quality when we get to know eachother better._ **

 

**_Actually, why don’t we spend the day together tomorrow? It can be just the 2 of us… like a date of sorts?_ **

 

Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and checked the screen as he narrowed his eyes. It was a twitter notification from Magnus.

 

‘My cat tore up my socks. I’ll be mad  _ after _ i’ve finished my Mac and cheese.’

 

**_It’s a little funny, not much substance to it though. But that isn’t you, right? Let’s find out._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~~~~
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :D

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who've watch the series already, should I change the ending up? ^_0   
> No spoilers in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Updates, just like my other series, will be wild, sporadic, and I might even forget I was writing this lol. I want to make a Malec version of Lucifer too, so if you guys wanna see that too, just tell me and i'll try and work on it, (but I never make any promises)
> 
> I think that's all I have to so yeah, thanks for reading :)


End file.
